


i'm never leaving you

by onlyeverthus



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>December 7, 1941: Japan’s attack on Pearl Harbor</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm never leaving you

Quinn jumps at the frantic, but quiet, tapping on her door, and hurries to answer it, anxiously wiping her palms on her pajamas before pulling open the door.

Tina’s on the other side, looking cold and scared, hair and clothes slightly mussed, and Quinn’s eyes widen at the small trickle of blood on the side of the other girl’s head.

Without a word, she ushers her inside, peeking quickly into the hall before closing the door.

"What happened?" she asks as she guides Tina towards the small living room and into a chair before hurrying into the kitchen.

"These men came into the store," Tina replies with a quiet sniffle, glancing at the newspaper on Quinn’s coffee table.

The headline screams about Japan’s attack on Pearl Harbor just that morning, and fresh tears fill her eyes as she presses her lips together, silently grateful that Quinn doesn’t have the radio on.

"And?" Quinn urges softly, returning to the living room with a damp cloth in her hand to clean the wound on Tina’s head.

"Things had been surprisingly quiet all day, but then they came in. They started harassing me... one of them pushed me, made me hit my head, and that’s when my boss finally came out and scared them off. He told me to leave, and said it would probably be best if I didn’t come back."

"Creep," Quinn mutters, scowling as she dabs carefully at the cut.

"He was just trying to protect me," Tina says quietly. "It’s only going to get worse."

"You’re an American," Quinn says, frowning. "You were born here. And your parents didn’t even come from Japan, they came from Korea. You had nothing to do with any of this."

"Do you think anybody I pass on the street is going to know that? All that matters is how I look, and I look –"

"Beautiful," Quinn finishes, laying the rag down on the coffee table.

Tina smiles weakly, and Quinn leans forward to touch a soft kiss to her lips before standing once more to find a bandage for Tina’s head.

"I’m sorry I didn’t call," Tina sighs when Quinn returns and settles on the coffee table once more.

"That’s all right," Quinn murmurs soothingly as she sets about bandaging Tina’s cut. "To be honest, I was really hoping you would come by. I’ve been worried about you all day, ever since I heard the news."

"I was worried about you too."

Quinn shakes her head as she finishes securing the bandage. “Nothing was going to happen to me here. If I had been working, it might have been a different story, but it’s Sunday. Maybe it’s silly, but I didn’t want to leave at all, in case you came by. Even when that air raid siren went off.”

Tina gives another weak smile, and then sighs when Quinn sits up, leaning forward and resting her head in her hands.

"What am I going to do? What’s going to happen to me?"

"Nothing’s going to happen to you," Quinn says, her voice firm. "I won’t let it."

Tina shakes her head, lifting her gaze to Quinn’s face. “I can’t let anything happen to you because of me. It’s already hard enough hiding our relationship. Things just became a lot more dangerous for us.”

"And I can’t let anything happen to you, period. If anybody wants to do anything to you, they have to do it to me too. I don’t care how dangerous it is; I’m never leaving you."

Tears fill Tina’s eyes once more, and Quinn leans forward to kiss her again before pulling her into a tight hug.

"You’ll stay here tonight," she murmurs. "I don’t want you going home, and I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep without you here with me."

Tina nods as she clings to her, whispering, “Thank you,” against the other girl’s shoulder.

"I love you," Quinn replies, closing her eyes and holding Tina tighter.


End file.
